The Return
by noob John 550
Summary: What if, in a distant future, somewhere out there, there was a man filled with regrets and anger? What if that man would do anything to erase his mistakes? What if that man was Jaune Arc? Well, things are getting heated.
1. Chapter 1

We enter a world. A world like no other. One which is so barren, no plants nor living creatures can ever hope to survive. One which is always cloudy and dark. One with a constant sound that haunts. A sound that never stops and is always heard in the distance, a sound like clockwork, **"Tick...Tick...** **Tick...",** it slowly continues, never stopping nor resting.

If you take a closer look, the world isn't barren, however its littered with something, everywhere and anywhere, every inch of land is covered. It isn't buildings or any structures. However with closer inspection, it seems to be some kind of weapon, more specifically, a sword. The world is covered with swords. All types of them, long swords, short swords, single-edge, double-edge its all here.

Yet an even closer look reveals something more, in the middle of this strange world stood a hill, and upon this hill stood a forge and using the forge was a man. The man had blond hair and a pale complexion . The man is wearing some type of body armor which covers his lower neck all the way down to his ankles. The armor doesn't cover both his shoulders and his arms. He appears to be wearing combat boots which is black in color. His armor too is black. The most noticeable thing about this man however wasn't his attire nor his hair color, it was his eyes. The man had silver eyes, but it was dull, like the man had seen hell himself and lived through it.

Standing there, the man was using the forge. He was forging a blade, rather the man looks like he is, it was like he was waiting for something. Using the forge the man continued to forge, never ending, never resting, like clockwork, he continued to forge. Like a machine he hammered away, blow after blow, he continued to shape and create the blade.

Suddenly a loud sound could be heard through the noise of forging, a sound that was emitted from the world itself. A loud **"PING"** echoed through. Hearing this, the man stopped, then the man smiled. The smile however was not sad nor warm, rather it was a cruel smirk. With a final blow, he finished his weapon. The weapon is revealed to be a white blade with a black hilt. The blade was flawless in every way, the sharpness, the weight, the sturdiness it was all flawless. Yet the man knew it had one flaw, it was fake, he should know, he made it.

With the blade forged, the man stabbed it into the ground, right next to its counterpart, a black blade with box-shapped patten and a black hilt. With the blade embedded into the earth, the man stood and took a look around him. His eyes scanned every part of this wasted land. A rotting world. The man took a deep breath and with another loud **"PING"** the man disappeared. However even with the man gone, the world still continued like clockwork, **"Tick,...tick...tick...".**

Then without warning, 7 weapons fall from the sky and embedded themselves into the earth. A giant hammer,a pair of automatic pistols with sickle-like blades, a pair of Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, a black cleaver with a long black ribbon attach to it, a single white rapier, a giant red scythe and finally a red and bronze spear.

As a breeze past an oath could be heard in the wind. A vow made in betrayal and anger, a vow made for revenge and justice.

 **"From the weakest to the strongest,**

 **from the fastest to the slowest,**

 **from the innocent to the guilty,**

 **I will erase them all,**

 **to have a world in which their is no pain,**

 **no hatred and no wars,**

 **I will kill, destroy and tear down anyone who dares stand in my way,**

 **there is only one path and no other choices,**

 **to reach my dreams and crush my foes,**

 **I will fight because**

 **My Whole World Is Unlimited Blade Works"**

* * *

 **Well hi! Its my first time writing a story and posting it online, so any comments are welcomed cause...I don't really have any experience in this, so my grammar and some spelling may be wrong. Anyways, thank you for reading! Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cloudy evening, the weather was getting worse by the second, and yet two figures could be seen on a balcony. A balcony of a school, a school designed for them, rather, one of them that is. The first figure is a girl no older than 17 with flowing red hair and stunning emerald eyes. The girl stood at 1.83 meters tall and had a blessed figure. The girl is wearing what appears to be combat gear. Her attire seem to be not unlike a roman soldier. She wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, she wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. The girl wore a red, ankle-length sash that is wrapped around her skirt. Underneath her hair, the girl wears a brown circlet. Her weapon of choice was a hoplon sheild called Ako o and a spear named Mil , which could transform into a hunting rifle, and a Xiphos, also known as a double-edged short sword...(overkill much?). The girl had a stoic look, but her eyes betrayed her emotions. Fear, frustration, anger, sadness, and regret. The girl was fearful for the second figure's condition. She was frustrated that she can't help the second person. She was angry at herself for not trying hard enough. She was sadden by the fact that she could not be of any help. But most of all, she regret giving hope to this person.  
The second firgure was a boy, he too was no older than 17. He has short blond hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back.  
He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He has warming blue eyes and stands at 1.85 meters.  
The boys choice of weapon is a sword and a sheath that can expand into a shield. His weapon was named Crocea Mors, or, Yellow Death. The b oy held a determined looked, but like the girl before him,  
his eyes betreyed him too. His eyes held a pained, angry, frustatian, envy, fear, and understanding look.  
The both of them was locked in a heated battle, steel againts steel,sword againts sheild, from the crowd the both of them looks even. However to the trained eyes, you could see that the girl was holding back...a lot. The boy knew this, he really did. To others its pointless to fight, but he didn't care. He knows that the girl doesen't want to hurt him. It angers him. With each and every swing he grew frustated. In every second that passed he felt envy. Every blow that was blocked he held fear. The boy felt all this but most of all, the boy understood. He was weak. Too weak. Even when the girl was using only a tenth of her strength and skills, he can't win. He was just too weak, and it disgust him.  
Who are they? Why are they fighting? Where are they? What are they trying to gain from this?  
To answer this, let me tell you a story. A story about a boy, a boy who wanted to be a hero. A hero of Justice. The story of a boy who didn't want to lose anything but ended up losing everything. A boy who gave love but didn't receive any in return. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Jaune, that's enough" the girl spoke out as the boy, now known as Jaune, dropped down to a knee. "Give...huff..me..huff..a minute..huff..Pyrrha" replied Jaune as he struggled to stand. The girl,  
now known as Pyrrha, frowned. "Jaune, let's end our training tonight,you can barely stand, please.", Pyrrha pleaded towards her partner, who at this point is trying to stand, keyword trying. Jaune wanted to protest, even when his mucles cry out in pain, even when he couldn't even lift his sword. He wanted to continue.

However when he looked up and made eye contact with his parther, who was kneeling down infront of him, he saw the look of extream concern and distress in her eyes. He looked away, he doesn't need her pity. But his will started to crumble, he wanted to continue, he really did, but, with a sigh he replaid, "Okay, you're right. Let's call in a day.". Forcing his limbs to move, Jaune stood and went towards the edge of the balcony and leaned againts it. With a sigh he tought to himself, 'I'm too weak. I mean come on! I couldn't even land a solid hit on her! She was also using only a tenth of her skill! Dammit! I'm too weak!'.

Hearing his sigh, Pyrrha approuch Jaune and leaned next to his left side. "Jaune-, Before she could continue, her parner interupped her. "Pyrrha...tell me...am I progressing?...Am I even getting stonger?! Will I get strong enough?!", Jaune started with a wishper but soon it became a load shout. "Well?! Am I?!" Jaune asked again, this time his voice full of fear and sorrow. "Please...don't lie.."  
he ended with a wishper. Pyrrha, hearing his emotion, took a deep breath. Both to calm down and to collect her thoughts. She releases the breath and soon emerald eyes was staring into ocean blue.

"Jaune, you don't have strength." Pyrrha simply stated. With those words Jaune broke eye contact. Shame, saddness and despair filled him. Turning his head to face her once more, Pyrrha continued, "You also don't have any confidence. Your clumsy, slow and weak." Anger filled Jaune, replacing any sorrow or shame, he wanted to punch her, to scream bloddy murder. But he knew she would most probelbly kick his ass a millon times over before he could even touch her. He knew what she was saying was true, but couldn't she be less blunt?

After another short breath, Pyrrha continued, "But, you have a different kinda of strength. A strength few others posses. A strength even I sometimes lack. The strength to protect your precious people. Sure, your confidence during sosial events may be lacking, but your confidence on the battle is always astonising. Your clumsyness and akwardness only add to your charm and Jaune Arc never ever doubt yourself ever again! I know it feels hard. To put your all into training and yet only improve a small bit. But that's okay, cause you can always come to me if it gets to hard.

Come to me if you need to rest, come to me if you need strength and come to me if your broken cause I will never leave you, I will always be by your side. I will be your sword, I will be your sheild. So don't worry about not being strong enough Jaune, cause I will be your piller of sopport. I will always stay by your side because...because, I...I..." Pyrrha took a breath, is this it? The moment She's been waiting for? Her confession? It was so easy, to just tell him right now. "Because... I'm your partner ..."

But she couldn't do it, not when he is looking so open, so small. Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm down. She just spoke from her heart after all. She just wanted to clear away his doubt, but she almost gave her confession instead. 'How can I be so selfish' she thought silently to herself.  
A silence came over them, only the sound of Pyrrha's deep breathing and the sound of the evening wind.  
"Jaune?" Pyrrha broke the silence first. Her voice uncertain and a bit sad. Pyrrha was begining to worry cause Jaune had just spend 5 minutes looking straight at her.

Jaune didn't answer, instead he kept loking into her eyes, searching for something. The minutes streaches long, and by the 8th minute he smiled, he found what he was searching for. After a while, he started to chuckle which turned into a full blown laughter. Now instead of worry, Pyrrha now mostly felt confused. Did her speech not had the intended effect? What should she do? No training prepared her for this dammit! Should she laugh with him? Punch him in the face? She'd seen it work for some people.  
Should she just kiss him and claim him as hers now? No! bad Pyrrha! Not now! AS Pyrrha was having a small panic attack, Jaune was calming down.

After a small few chuckle had left his mouth, Jaune spoke. "Hehe...Thanks..Pyr" He said with a small smile as he stare with half-lidded eyes towards his partner. Hearing her name, Pyrrha finnaly realize he had stopped laughing and was thanking her instead. "Its okay, as your partner I'm here for you." Pyrrha replaid. Then Jaune realize that his partner, Pyrrha Nikos, had just complimated him, granted it was because he was being an butt-hurt emo, but a compliment was a compliment. His parents, had tought him to treat a lady right, and he won't ever forget what they thought him.

So with that in mind, Jaune Arc took a look at his partner, a real look. His partner was beautiful, hands down. He loved her emerald eyes as they glow. Her gorgeous flowing red hair make her seemed to glow as the evening ray shine through the dark clouds. With a soft and gentle voice, he spoke "Hey,Pyr? You look beautiful" Turning to him, Pyrrha looked shoked. Then she did the most natural thing to do. Kiss him on the lips, as they slowly remove their clothing and made love under the stars..  
...(if this was that kind of fic then yeah, but alas, it isn't. So instead)

Pyrrha Nikos, The Unbeatable Champhion, The Invincble Girl, answerd with the most greatess answer a brain could muster when your crush compliment you. "Bueh?" Hearing her own answer Pyrrha blushed, embarresed. Unfortunatly or fortunatly, Jaune took that as a sign to push foward. "I really just want to thank you for everything you have done for me. Without you, I might never be here today."  
Jaune finnish this with a hug. This inturn cause Pyrrha to blush harder. "W-what? N-no its f-fine I love- I mean I'm g-glad that I could help"Pyrrha answered while returning the hug.

They stood there, imbracing each other, basking in the evening rays that somehow manage to cut through the dark clouds. After a while, soft snoring could be heard, coming from Jaune Arc himself.  
Pyrrha smiled and checked if he was indead sleeping, he was. So using her semblence she kept Jaune steady, buy contoling his armour, as she brought his left arm over her shoulder. After a few steps, she used her semblance once again to collect their weapons. With her weapons secure on her back and Jaune's sword secure on his waist, she began their trip back to their dorm room.

When she reached their room, she used Jaune's scrool to open the door, and when it did they entered. Closing the door behind her, Pyrrha then began to lay Jaune down on his bed. Placing his weapon down next to his bed, she then place the covers over him as Jaune slumber. Brushing his cheek, Pyrra then kissed his forehead, "Sweet dreams Jaune" With that she went to her own bed and slept. With her tired state, she didn't notice her other team members was still awake and just saw what she did moments before.

Nora had a shit eating grin on her face. She then turned to Ren, who just shrug then prepared to sleep himself, now knowing his team mates are safe and resting. Nora soon followed her best friend.  
Soon team JNPR was all sound asleep. Each dreaming their own dream, regarless it be about a blond dude who becomes your husband, or about an orange hair girl who's life is more precious then life itself, or just simply a house that's made with pancakes...and your best friend as your husband. Yup, normal simple dreams.

However only one had a weird dream, more weird than a blond dude with magic hair, or a orange girl who can crush a dragon cause she just burped, or even a dinosour that was made from pancakes. Instead the dream was something else. The leader of team JNPR had this dream. A strange dream. A dream about a boy. A boy who wanted to be a hero like generations before him, yet was denied a chance to do so. A boy who faced many hardships, never once did he lose, yet he didn't win either. A boy who gave love but was used and betrayed instead. That boy, was Jaune Arc. 


End file.
